


Detox Consequences-Alternate Ending

by orphan_account



Series: The Saga of the Doctor and his Bladder [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embarrassment, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Detox Consequences-Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Detox Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389942) by [Forget_About_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me). 



The Doctor stood, feeling the painful weight of his overly full bladder. Despite making sure not to make any obvious movements, the discomfort brought a slight worry to his eyebrows. He frowned, his eyes focused on the ground. This made Donna instantly suspicious. 

  
“Are you alright?” she asked. 

 

In most cases, this would be the moment he would tell her something along the lines of “of course, I’m always alright”, with an unconvincing half-smile. But, for whatever reason, maybe because Donna always sounded so comforting and non-judgemental, his uncomfortable bladder chose the path of honesty.

  
“Mm..no,” he mumbled as a reply. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Donna asked

 

“I, er.. need the, uh..” the Doctor still couldn’t quite fully admit his problem.

 

“The loo?” Martha guessed. The Doctor blushed and just said “Yes.”

 

“Ah. Well, that’s alright, no need to be embarrassed! Everyone needs that! There’s gotta be a loo here somewhere, right Martha?” Donna said, reassuringly, looking to Martha for help.

 

“That’s right! Third door on the left, down that way,” she directed, pointing down the left side of the hallway from the room they were in. 

 

“Good! Alright, back in two ticks,” the Doctor announced, bouncing out the room towards the loo. He found the toilet, got in position and started peeing, with great relief.  _ You know, Donna’s right. I don’t need to be shy about it. I’m ‘round people who pee ten times more than I do..  _ The Doctor thought to himself. 

 

As soon as the Doctor left the room, the two women started talking about the Doctor, mainly, his bathroom habits.

 

“Silly Spaceman. Only he could be so bloody shy about something so natural!” Donna remarked, smiling. 

 

“Yeah. He’s been that way since I met him. I don’t know how long he can hold it for, but he definitely pushed his limits in Medieval England!” Martha agreed. 

 

“What happened then?” Donna asked.

  
“He held it in for almost a day. He told me he likes to go when “the humans” are asleep, so I think a day is about the max limit. And he probably would’ve taken it that far, if I hadn’t found him out,” Martha said, shaking her head at the Doctor. 

 

“Wait, if he had to go now, that means he  _ didn’t _ go last night. Wonder why not?” Donna wondered. 

  
“I dunno, it could also be something medical made him need to go again,” Doctor Jones suggested. Both women agreed to ask the Doctor when he returned. A few minutes later, a  _ much more _ comfortable Doctor walked in, a big smile on his face. 

 

“Feel better?” Martha asked. “Much better!” he answered happily, with a slight blush and nod at Donna, as a ‘thank you’. 

 

“You know, we were wondering, why didn’t you go last night?” Donna asked. 

 

“Oh. Well, I didn’t need to. But the clone feed in the air earlier, triggered a detox process with my kidneys, so..” The Doctor made a gesture to his crotch, trying to show that the particular bodily function was accelerated. 

 

“When did that start?” Martha asked, as a proper Doctor.

 

“Right after the Sontaran ship blew up,” he answered. 

 

“Well, you definitely should’ve told us a bit sooner. You could have told either of us.” Martha reminded him, albeit in a slightly nicer way than the first time, at the inn. 

 

“I know,” the Doctor nodded in agreement, seeing the foolishness of his choice. 

 

“I’ll make sure you do, Spaceman. I’m not gonna let you hurt yourself out of pride about a totally natural Time Lord bodily function!” Donna assured both of them. The Doctor smiled brightly at her encouragement. “Yes, Miss Noble. Now, to UNIT HQ! Allons-y!” He nodded at Donna, and bounced ahead of the two women, ready to start the wonderful 2 and a half hour nature walk from the Academy. The End.  
  



End file.
